onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Shanks vs. Mihawk Fight prediction
This is what people have been waiting for, Shanks vs. Mihawk: On a tropical island in the new world, shanks and his crew are having a party. Pirate: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!! Shanks: What do you want? my head is killing me. Pirate: Hawk-ey.............. *mihawk walks up behind the pirate* Mihawk: Red-Hair Shanks: MIHAWK!!!!!!!!!, long time no see Mihawk: stop with the pleasantries. im not here to talk Shanks: ooooooooo? then why are you here? *mihawk quickly draws his sword and attempts to slash shanks in half* Pirates: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shanks: it wont be that easy *shanks ducks down and draws his sword and attempts to cut mihawks feet* Mihawk: hmp *mihawk jumps, standing on his sword, and descends to impale shanks* Shanks:*jumping out of the way* JEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a large explosion occurs from mihawk impaling the ground instead of shanks* Shanks:*walking out of the dust cloud* your serious arent you? Mihawk:*getting off his sword* im here to test my skill, and to see if im still good enough to hold the title of greatest swordsman. Shanks: your doubting yourself? thats not like you. Mihawk:*starts to walk towards the beach* come, i dont have time to talk. Pirate: captain, your not really gonna fight him are you? Shanks:*smiling* why not? i think this might be interesting. *both shanks and mihawk walk toward the beach and face eachother from a distance apart* Pirate:*with a scared face* man, i can feel the tension in the a.......*falls unconscious* Shanks:..............lets go *shanks charges at mihawk with his sword drawn* Mihawk: yes, lets *mihawk also charges at shanks* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *both mihawk and shanks clash swords, making a shockwave envelope the island* Pirates: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yasopp: calm down, captains just warming up. *mihawk and shanks are still clashing in swords and are attempting to push one another back* Shanks:*struggling to keep mihawk back* i see you havent lost your touch. Mihawk:*also struggling to keep shanks back*............................ *both jump back and charge at eachother again* *both go right through eachother* *then turn their bodies and clash swords with one hand* *again both jump back* Shanks: i knew this would be fun Mihawk:...................... *again both swordsman lunge at eachother and start cutting and slashing eachother from different angles and with acrobatic movements* *both continuously cut and slash eachother until finally they both bring their swords up into the air and clash swords once again causing another shockwave. then, jump back.* Shanks: c'mon, is that all you got? YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *shanks lunges at mihawk and brings his sword up ready to cut down mihawk* *mihawk catches shanks' arm with his left hand and with his sword in his right hand attempts to cut shanks' other arm off* Shanks:*with a scared face* AYE AYE AYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shanks kicks mihawk back with both his legs* Mihawk: What was that? Shanks: huh? Mihawk: i thought this was gonna be a battle of swords? Shanks: YOU TRIED TO CUT MY ARM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! Pirate:*talking to another pirate* thank god too. if that hawk-eye woulda cut captains other arm off, i think i woulda left the crew*the other crew member nods his head* Shanks: HEY I HEARD THAT. SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pirates: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *benn beckman KOs both the pirates* Shanks: hey mihawk, where'r you goin? Mihawk:*walking towards his boat* i can see that your not going to take this seriously. i might as well just leave. Shanks:*appears behind mihawk* im not taking this seriously huh? Mihawk:*with a surprised face* huh? *dark clouds start to form over the island as shanks stands behind mihawk* Lucky Roo: UH-OH*bites into his meat* looks like captain is gonna take this seriously after all. *both shanks and mihawk stand their in an eery silence and stare at eachother, as the dark clouds start to cover the island* .......................... *then suddenly both the swordsman grab their swords and get ready to fight* Shanks:*lets go of his sword* well i guess thats enough excitement for today. Mihawk: huh? *the dark clouds start to go away and the sun starts to shine* Shanks:*with a smile* hey mihawk, wanna celebrate that we've still got it? Mihawk:*walks toward his boat*damn you red-hair Shanks:*runs after mihawk and puts his arm around him* awwwwwwwwww c'mon hawk-eye, try not being serious for once. you might like it. but for now lets go have some fun. Mihawk:*takes a deep breathe* fine, why not *both shanks and mihawk walk toward the red-haired pirates camp, that is already partying* THE END How was it? Just what i'd expect from hungry. AWESOME pretty good nothing special Category:Blog posts